Red Alert
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: The skies are clear, and the stargate anactive. So what else could sent the SGC in to Red Alert. Sam/Jack Janet/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter One

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. RED ALERT. EVERYONE TO THEIR POSTIONS. THIS NOT A DRILL."

Lt Emily Williamson paused as the announcement came over the PA system, but she was the only one. Everyone else on the base panicked. Emily had only been at the SGC for two days and she had no idea what the red alert was for or why it was sending everyone into a panic. Grabbing a passing airman she asked, "Airman, what's going on?"

Looking at her in disbelief, Airman Jones replied.

"You don't know? It's a red alert, the O'Neill and Jackson children are on their way." And with that he ran off.

Emily wandered the halls of the SGC, trying to stay out of the way to all the hurried activity; she didn't understand how a bunch of children could cause such chaos.

"Lt, Isn't there something you should be doing" Barked General Hammond, in her wandering she had made her way to the control room.

Jumping at the sound of the General's Voice, she turned and saluted.

"Sorry Sir, I just transferred here and I don't really understand what's going on"

Hammond paused, while he sized up the Lt.

"Come with me Lt…."

"Emily Williamson, Sir"

"Lt Williamson, I'll explain"

And with that Hammond lead the way to his office.

"Take a seat Lt"

After Emily had sat down, Hammond continued

"I take you know about SG-1 and Dr Frasier"

"Yes Sir, of course. They spend years saving the Earth and other various worlds from the Gou'ld. Before the Colonel resigned and he and Major Carter married, and not long after that Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier got married"

"Yeah well the problems didn't start until they started having children. For safety reasons it was decided that at least once a year the children would have a check up to make sure their parents being expose to various radiation, chemicals, and staff blasts haven't had a effect on them. All was fine of the first few years, but when the O'Neill twins Grace and Abigail, and Hunter Jackson were three, they managed to slip away from their parents and totally cause havoc within the base"

Lt Williamson stared at her CO.

"How Sir?"

"How?" repeated Hammond

"Well they had just been cleared by the doctor, when the three members of SG-1 got called to the control room, Dr Frasier got one her nurses the watch the three years olds, while she finished with the newest members of both families, Thomas O'Neill and Kyle Jackson. During this time the wonder team some how managed to get away from Nurse Connor, and then the trouble started…."

Flash back

Abigail and Hunter were sitting in the doctor's office playing with the various toys the doctor now kept in her office, while Grace was explaining to Nurse Connor, why she and Abigail were twins, when she was interrupted by another nurse.

"Just a minute, Gracie while I have a quick word with Nurse Marshall" and with that Connor stepped out of the office to listen to the problem Marshall was having with a patient.

Nurse Connor was taking ages and Gracie was getting bored, slipping off her chair Gracie gestured for her sister and Hunter to follow her and being really quiet they managed to get past both nurses and the rest of the infirmary staff, once in the hall they turn to each other and Hunter asked.

"Ice ream?"

"No Pie" retorted Gracie

" Shh" whispered Abigail, "They will hear us and we won't get pie or ice ream, we need to go to the commissy"

" That's not how you say it Abby"

"Yes it is"

"Nooo"

"Yesss"

"Na ah"  
"Yeah ah"

"Na..."

"Gracie, Abby Stop it" Hunter demanded stamping his foot "I want ice ream"

Both girls looked at him before saying.

"Shh, the grow ups will heard"

Hunter stared at the twins before turning around and setting off for the commissary.

The three of them made it to the lifts before they met anyone. As they wait for the doors to open they heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Fast hide, they take us back and we won't get pie" Gracie whispered

"And ice ream" added Hunter

"And Jell-O" Abby added

"Hide" repeated Gracie.

And with that all three back tracked, and hid until two airmen had pasted.

"That was clwse" whispered Hunter stepping back in to the hall with the twins.

"Let's go, I'm hungry" replied both twins.

Reaching the lifts this time they realized they had a problem, they were all to short to reach the buttons for the doors.

After thinking for a second, "Abby get down on your hands and knees and I'll stand on your back" (they're smart for three year olds, remember who their parents are) Gracie ordered.

"Why me, you get down and I'll stand on your back" retorted Abby  
"Because it is my idea"

"Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"No it does"

"Gracie and Abby, stop it, we need to be quick" Hunter demanded once again.

"Gracie isn't standing on my back" pouted Abby

"And Abby isn't standing on mine" Gracie informed Hunter, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Stand on my back, I'm a boy, and boys are stronger then girls" Hunter offered, knelling down.

Gracie lightly jumped onto his back and pressed the down button.

"Gracie you pressed the wrong button we need to go up"

"No we need to go down"

"Up"

"Down"

"Up"

"Gracie, Abby stop it, the doors are open plus Gracie you're getting heavy"

Getting down Gracie stuck her tongue out at hunter while he stood up and then they both followed Abby into the lift.

There was another fight over which floor the commissary was on, but finally the three of them made it to where they wanted.

Slipping into the commissary they headed towards the dessert cabinet.

"We can't reach" moaned Hunter

"Well Gracie isn't standing on my back" piped up Abby immediately.

"I wasn't going to suggest it Abby" Gracie replied absently staring at the cabinet.

"We could pull a chair across" suggested Hunter and with that the three 'angels' pulled a chair across making a lot of noise in the progress.

"What are you three up to?" asked Sgt James, making Grace, Abigail and Hunter all jump.

"Nothing" answers all three in illusion.

Bobbing down to three year olds level. Sgt James looked them all in the eye in turn.

"Let me get this straight, you three are in the commissary…."

"Told you, it wasn't commissy" interrupted Grace

"Fine you win" answered a rejected Abigail

Louise James smiled as both girls turned back to look at her. Although they were identical, one had the biggest smile on her face and the other had the biggest frown. And then there was Hunter in the middle trying to look innocent.

"You three are in the commissary, by yourself with a chair by the dessert cabinet. But you're not doing anything"

Three nodding heads answered her.

Giving a bit of a chuckle she moved the chair and said.

"Sit down and tell me what you want"

There was a race for seats, and then orders went flying.

"Pie please"

"Green Jell-O please"

"Ice ream please"

Louise smiled and started handing out the requested dishes. Once all three were happily eating their desserts.

"Ok, you three, finish eating and then I'll take you back to your parents; I just have to do a couple of things in the kitchen Ok"

"Ok" replied all three, more interested in their sweets.

A couple of minutes had passed when Hunter felt something hit his head, it was green Jell-O. Looking up at Abby he frowned until she said.

"Food fight!"

"Yeah" and then Hunter flicked a spoonful of ice cream back at Abby.

Slowly not to draw attention to herself Gracie quietly move her chair back to the dessert cabinet, and crawling up onto the chair she opened the dessert cabinet and started flinging all the Jell-o she could get her hands on.

In the meantime, Nurse Connor had discovered Hunter, Abigail and Grace were missing, Dr Frasier and SG-1 had been alerted and the search was on.

Soon the commissary was covered in Jell-O and pie and the causes of it were much better.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" whispered Gracie as she saw the mess they had made.

"Quick lets go before Lou finds out"

And with that the three of them tip toe out of the commissary. Leaving

Jellied footprints in their wake.

"Where should we go?"

"Let's find Uncle Danny's office" suggested Gracie

"Daddy said his office is on the 27th floor"

An: Ok I know nothing to interesting happened this chapter, but please review and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter Two

"I think it's this way" Hunter announced heading off down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way"

"Yeah Hunter how do you know where to go?"

Hunter stopped walking, to stare at the twins "Because Daddy has taken me to his office heaps and heaps of times"

"I still think you're going the wrong way" Gracie pouted

"Yeah" chimed in Abby backing her sister back.

"Shh" whispered Hunter "I hear grow ups, hide"

And opening the closest door they piled inside, and listen for the grown ups to past.

"Hey Roger, what's this asked one of the pasting airmen, noticing the jell-O smeared outside the supply closet.

"Don't know, Tim, we'll let the cleaning staff know, but we better do this job for Colonel Reynolds first"

"Yeah you're right Roger, let's go"

The footsteps started up again and had soon faded.

"Abby stop it" whispered Gracie

"Stop what I'm not doing anything"

"You're blowing on the back of neck, stop it"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Suddenly both girls fell forward as Hunter opened the door. Picking themselves up, they both cried.

"HUNTER"

"Shh" was the only response they got as Hunter set off down the hall again, leaving the girls to catch up.

They got lost twice, but finally made their way to Daniel's lab.

"Ok, kiddos, let's go find your parents…."

Louise James paused as she came into the dining room and saw the mess that covered the floor, chairs, tables and walls and that the guilty party was missing. At about the same time two very panicked Majors entered the commissary.

"Careful Maj..."

But it was too late both mothers slipped on the jell-O covered floor, and went down.

Slipping and sliding over to the now Jell-O covered officers, she helped them up.

"Sorry Major Carter (to stop confusion work), Dr Frasier. I just came out here myself and haven't had a chance to clean up"

"That's ok Sgt, I take it our little 'terrors' have been here"

"Yes madam, I found them trying to get into the dessert cabinet, so I gave them each a sweet and I was just finishing something off in the kitchen and then I was going to bring them back to you."

"Sam, look they left footprints lets see where they went"

"You're right Janet, lets go" and with that but Majors turned to leave "Sorry about the mess Sgt"

"Look at all the cool toys Uncle Danny has" exclaimed Abigail upon seeing all the assorted artifacts.

"Daddy said the things in his lab aren't toys, and I'm not to touch to them" replied Hunter, looking around the lab.

"Hunter, what else could these things be?"

"Yeah, they have to be toys" Gracie backed on her sister.

"But…"

"Alright how about we only play with one each" started Gracie

"That way we aren't touching them all, just three. Uncle Danny has heaps, he won't miss three." Continued Abby.

Hunter thought for a minute.

"Ok, just one each"

For the next five minutes, all three played happily continue

"I'm all sticky" moaned Hunter

"Us too" added the twins

"We should have a bath"

"Yep"

"Yep"

And with that, Abigail, Grace and Hunter left in search of a bath.

"Sam have you found them" Jack asked, him and Daniel meeting up with Sam and Janet.

"Not yet but judging by the Jell-O on the floor, we're guessing they went that way" Sam replied pointing down the hall.

"Ok then lets go"

And the four parents headed off.

"How much longer, I don't like being sticky" complained Hunter

"We need to find the change room; Mommy always has a shower and gets changed after her trips"

"This called a locker room, Grace"

"No its not, it's a change room because they changed in there"

"Na ah"

"Yeah ah"

"Na ah"

"Gracie, Abby lets go, we have to go in the lift again"

"Gracie isn't standing on my back" piped up Abby straight away.

"Like I want to"

"One of you can stand on my back" piped up Hunter wanting to stop another fight. "Because boys are stronger then girls anyway" he added puffing out his chest.

They finally made it to the locker/change rooms, with a couple of close calls and very few arguments.

Making sure the room was empty, they made a discovery.

There was no bath.

"Mommy and Daddy have showers all time, maybe we should have one too" piped up Hunter.

"Showers are for big people" Abby retorted. Frowning at the other two.

"I'm a big boy" Hunter replied, hands on hips "Mommy said I was."

"Yeah Abby, Daddy said we were his big girls yesterday" Grace said agreeing with Hunter.

Abby paused to think this fact over.

"Daddy did say that didn't he, alright let's have a shower"

Once in a shower stall there was another fight over how the turn the water on and what the H and C really stood for.

Deciding to turn the cold tap on first they were suddenly drenched in freezing cold water.

"Aww"

"Whoa"

Screamed all three, quickly jumping out of the way to the water.

Standing in the middle of locker room shivering Abby moaned

"I'm cold now"

"Me too"

"I'm cold and tried" piped up Hunter

Looking around the empty locker they spotted SG jackets hanging on a rack.

"How about we wear them" asked Gracie pointing to her find.

"They look warm"

"Yep, let's wear them"

Hunter, Abby and Gracie all grabbed a hem of a jacket each, and pulled and pulled, finally the jackets came loose.

"We can't put these on our clothes are all wet" moaned Gracie.

"We'll just have to take our wet clothes off" replied Abby, already starting to strip off. Gracie and Hunter follow suit.

Once in their dry warm jackets, their attention turned to the piles of dripping wet clothing.

"Where should we put our wet clothes Mommy always said not to leave them on the floor"

This statement cause the other two to pause, until Hunter spotted the still running shower.

"Lets put them in there, its already wet"

"Good idea"

"Let's do it"

After all three piles of clothes had been chuck into the bottom of the still running shower; the children of the famous SG-1 left the locker room not noticing as water started to overflow onto the floor.

"Where can they be? Where are my babies?" Both mothers were quickly starting to get upset.

"I think its time to have the whole base looking" answered a stoic Jack, the other three only nodded.

"I'm tried, I want my Mommy" yawned Gracie, rubbing her eyes.

"I want Daddy" Abby added starting to cry.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy too" Hunter joined in.

Grace, Abigail and Hunter decided to try and find their way back to their parents.

Making their way back, evolved only two petty fights and getting lost once. As they came in sight of the infirmary they had to hide in one of the closets lining the hall. And while waiting for the footsteps to past.

All three felled a sleep.

An: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks to every one who reveiwed it really makes my day. Please keep it upas it also lets me know people actually like it. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter Three

Fast asleep in storage room 27D. Each clutching one of Uncle Danny's/Daddy's toys and sucking their thumbs, neither Grace, Abigail nor Hunter heard the call for a full base sweep for the three missing children. Nor did they hear the call for a maintenance team, five minutes later.

It had quickly been decided that the parents of the missing children split into three, so at least one of them would be on each of the floors being search.

Sam was on level 26 with SG-3 and most of the scientists from the labs, there was also a handful of Airman searching this level too. Carrying 8 month old Thomas on her hip, Sam ranted as she searched.

"How could this happen. They're just children. Don't you think someone would have noticed three small children wandering around the base by themselves?"

She had going on like this for the last half an hour, and as it seemed she didn't really expect an answer, her fellow searchers just continued looking and let her rant.

Janet and Jack were two floors below Sam searching level 28. General Hammond had been decided to keep the Dr and Colonel away from the infirmary staff one floor up. As both parents were still deciding just how many ranks they were going to promotion each member of the medical staff for letting their three year olds out of the infirmary. Searching with them were SG teams 2, 5 and 7 as well as the Gate techs.

They had been searching for only five minutes when three sets of children's clothing were found floating in the locker room.

On level 27, Daniel searched with 4 month old Kyle in his carry seat and the whole infirmary staff minus Nurse Connor and Nurse Marshall who had 'volunteered' to stay back and keep the infirmary running. Daniel may not have harbored the same anger towards most of the infirmary staff as Jack and Janet did, but it was much wiser for Connor and Marshall to stay out of his way.

They had been checking this level for the last half an hour, checking each room and closet they past, but they were staring to run out of rooms and Daniel had almost decided they couldn't be on this level when one of the nurses opened the storage room and found three small bundles of military green, two with light brown mops of hair poking out the top and one with sandy brown.

"Dr Jackson, I found them" smiled the nurse.

Daniel turned to stare at her and keying his radio, raced towards the closet.

"Jan, Sam, Jack. We found them Level 27, Room 27D."

Kneeing down he scooped up the bundle that was Hunter and hugged him tightly.

Startled Hunter woke and drop Daddy's 'toy', breaking it into millions of pieces.

Looking down Hunter began to cry.

"I'm sorry Daddy. You have so many toys in your room, we did think you would miss three, we were going to give them back."

"Shh, sweetheart it alright" Daniel said trying to clam his son down.

Awoken by the all the noise, Abigail and Gracie sat up.

"Where's our Mommy and Daddy" they asked on the brink of tears

"Right here" came Jack and Sam's voices from behind the crowd, who parted to let the parents reach the upset children.

End Flashback.

"We ended up four hours behind schedule, the commissary was out of desserts for the next five days and it was three days before we could use the locker room again. And the artifact that was broken, when lined up with the other two, explained the meaning of life."

Finished Hammond waited for the Lt's reaction.

There was a pause and then.

"The whole base goes to red alert, because of that" asked the shocked Lt.

Hammond gave a chuckle.

"Oh no, the red alert only came in a couple of years ago. Grace, Hunter and Abigail are now eleven, but each year they manage to cause chaos and as the years pasted Thomas, Kyle, Lucida, Tyler, Zoe, Leesa, Jennifer and Timmy have joined them."

"I take it those are their brothers and sisters?"

"Correct, Five O'Neill's and Seven Jackson's"

"So what did send the base to red alert? Sir"

Hammond paused again and taking a deep breath.

"Well it was a lot of things, take the next year for example, Hunter, Grace and Abigail were now four but in tow they had 20 month old Thomas and 16 month old Kyle…"

An: Ok so the first year is behind them, next chapter we meet them again, this time their four, slightly older, slightly taller and heaps smarter, just imagine what they will do.

Please review, It lets me know if people like it or hate it and if anyone is reading it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter Four

Dr Jeff Walters was trying to stay out of the way. Ever since the Red Alert had sounded the Science Department had gone into overdrive. There were scientists running everywhere. Closing down experiments, locking away various equipment and in general panicking.

Grabbing a pasting Scientist, Jeff asked.

"What's going on?"

The Dr looked shocked before realization dawned.

"You must be new"

"Yeah, Just over a week"

"Well you don't know yet, Red Alert means the O'Neill and Jackson are on their way."

It was Jeff's turn to look shocked.

"You mean a group of kids sends the base to Red Alert, come on I mean the SGC battles aliens every other day and a group of kids sends they into a panic"

Dr Frank Hughes just smiled.

"You've never met these kids; the O'Neill's have all their mother's brains and the attention span of their father. And the Jackson's aren't much better"

"Come on their just of kids, no matter how smart"

"They may just to kids, but the chaos they can cause, like when they were four…"

Flashback.

Airman smiled as the O'Neill and Jackson clans made their way down the halls.

"Now you three what are the rules" asked Jack looking down at Abigail, Grace and Hunter.

The four year olds looked up at him and in order.

"Don't"

"Leave"

"The"

"Infirmary"

"Without"

"An"

"Grown"

"Up"

"And that goes for you two as well" Jack said with a chuckle looking over at his son, Thomas and the Jackson's youngest, Kyle. This gained chuckles from all four adults.

"Shouldn't the rules be more detailed, Jack" asked Daniel remembering the chaos their eldest caused last year.

"Danny boy, they're four, for crying out loud. If an adult is with them how much trouble do you really think they can cause"

"Alright, I suppose"

A little later, a very pregnant Dr Frasier had just finished the check ups for all five children, when she was called over to check on a wound that didn't want to heal on a member of SG-18 who had recently been injured off world.

"Ok you five just play in my office for a little while, and be good."

Receiving nods from Hunter, Abigail and Grace, she smiled and went to help the nurse tending to Lt Peters.

Five minutes later.

"Boring"

"Me too"

"Me too"

"Hunter, you can't be 'me too', I'm 'me too'." Gracie pouted.

"I just meant I was bored as well"

"Well it isn't how you say it" Gracie replied turning her back.

"Graie" Thomas cried, trying to get his sister's attention.

And when she looked out at her baby brother, he held up the 'drawing' he and Kyle had just finished.

"Very nice Tommy".

Turning back to the others she asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well Daddy said we weren't allow to leave the infirmary without a grown up." Abby piped up.

"Well how to we get out then?" Hunter asked, as both he and Abby looked over at Gracie, she seemed to be the mastermind behind most of their adventures.

"I'm thinking"

Watching the door, as people constantly walked in and out, she was struck with an idea.

"If we are really quiet, we can leave the infirmary with a grown up, just like Daddy said, and once out we can leave the grown up. Daddy didn't say anything about the grown up knowing or that we had to stay with the grown up did he." Gracie said quickly.

Excitement shone in blue eyes all around, as the other two considered the idea.

"Let's do it"

"Yeah"

"Ok but we have to be very quiet" Gracie reminder, slowly opening the door.

"Wait we can't leave Tommy and Kyle by themselves their too little" Hunter piped up.

"Yeah Gracie his right, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be happy"

"Alright let's take them" Gracie monitored for the boys to stand up.

As the group tip toed out of the office, all five continued to Shh each other. Over near the door they waited under a spare bed for someone to leave the infirmary.

"Ok, we have to be super quiet. And not make a sound, when somebody is leaving we are to just to step in behind them and as soon as we have left the infirmary we can go anywhere we like Alright."

Receiving nods from the other four; she turned to wait for someone leaving the infirmary.

Nurse Richards was just heading off to the commissary for her lunch break. Smiling at the SF's guarding the infirmary doors she didn't notice the troop of young children following. But the SF's did and when the children turn off into a different hall they shouted.

"Madam, you just lost your young charges"

"What charges?"

"The O'Neill and Jackson children, Madam"

Katrina Richards looked at the SF's in shock, "Oh no" and took off down the hall the children had taken"

"Quick hide" Gracie whispered as she opened a closet door.

Upon hearing the SF the children had fled and therefore they were now around the corner and hiding in a closet, with any luck, Nurse Richards would take the other hall.

So fingers crossed and the occasional Shh, they waited.

An: Thanks to everyone who reviews, it means a lot, and everyone who is reading this story I hope you are enjoying it. PLEASE R&R. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter Five

Very quickly, the sound of running feet could be heard, along with the sound of doors opening and closing, as Nurse Richards searched for the now missing O'Neill and Jackson children. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, letting Grace, Abigail and Hunter know she had reached the T- intersection in the hall. Holding their breath they waited for her decision, Left; they would be safe, able to continue on their adventure, and have fun. Right; they would be found, their adventure over before it even begun.

After what seemed forever, the footsteps started up again, but this time quickly fading- She had went Left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hunter poked his head out to make sure the hall was clear.

"Ok guys it's safe to come out"

"And Girls" muttered Abby, coming into the hall with Thomas and Kyle in tow.

Choosing to ignore Abby's comment, Hunter set off down the hall, with Gracie, Thomas and Kyle quickly catching up to him. Abby stared after them before muttering under her breath and racing to catch up.

888

"So where are we going?" Asked Abby, as she caught up.

"Science Labs" whispered Gracie.

"Yeah Science Labs" Hunter agreed with Grace.

"Why?"

"Because, Mommy is always bringing home cool toys"

"Yeah, but we are never allow to touch them" Abby shot back.

"But Mommy won't be there, will she. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Danny, and Uncle T are meeting with GG"

Abby thought for a minute, before a smiled broke out over her face.

"Let's go"

888

A couple of minutes later, the PA system came to life.

"All available personnel please report to the infirmary immediately"

Gracie looked at her sister and Hunter.

"Nurse Richards, has told mommy and daddy we're gone or maybe Aunt Janet found out we were missing."

"We are going to have to be careful; they're going to start looking for us"

"We need to be quick and quiet" Hunter added looking at the toddlers.

"But Hunter, Thomas and Kyle will never keep up"

Thomas and Kyle, for their part just stared up at the trio, they knew they were talked about but that was it.

Looking around Hunter spotted an equipment trolley, which had been left in the hall.

He was just about to point this out when suddenly six or seven sets of footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"Quick" whispered Abby and grabbing Thomas's hand ducked into one of the doorways lining the hall. Grace grabbed Kyle and followed suit with Hunter close behind.

In the darken room the shapes of a desk and a few cupboard could be seen.

"Gracie you, Hunter and Kyle hide under the table while me and Thomas hide behind up of these cupboards" Abby bossily ordered, seemly taking over the leader role from her sister.

Hunter grabbed Kyle and headed for the desk, hoping Gracie would follow without argument.

Gracie was not impressed, she was the boss. But just as she open her mouth to inform her sister of this. The footsteps grew louder and she decided it was safer to just hide.

888

Back in the infirmary Jack, Sam, Janet, Daniel, Hammond and Nurse Richards waited for the arrival of the personnel that had called for.

Jack was furious, how could a group of kids disappear out of the infirmary, it is always well staffed, someone should have seen they.

Janet was upset, blaming herself about the missing children.

Sam was pacing, she couldn't believe they were gone again, they had broken the rules.

Daniel, while comforting his wife, wondered where they possibly could be, yes he was upset they had left but if they were going to find them they needed to know where they were.

Hammond was also worried, these kids were like grandchildren, but he was thinking about how to stop this from happening again. Yes the kids needed to been checked out but he couldn't keep removing staff from their posts to look for the missing O'Neill and Jackson children.

All the while Nurse Richards wondered how she could've lost the five children so quickly.

888

Back the office the foot steps had pasted but Hunter, Grace and Abigail still waited, just to make sure. It wasn't until Thomas, started to get restless did Abby step out of her hiding place softly calling to Grace and Hunter, And at that moment there was a loud crash as Kyle knocked off a cup holding a heaps of pens from the top of the desk. Having got bored and finding he wasn't restrained by either Hunter or Grace. He had made his to the top of the desk via the chair.

Jumping at the sound. Hunter, Grace and Abby all made their way over to Kyle. Crushed the plastic pens as they went. All three helped Kyle down, and making sure the crash hadn't attracted any unwanted visitors. Made their way back into the hall again.

Picking up for where they had left off Hunter pointed at the trolley.

"We could put Kyle and Thomas on the trolley and push them."

"It's kind of big" Abby pointed out, a little unsure.

"Let's use it" Gracie decided trying to gain back leader status.

Loading the toddlers onto lowest shelve of the trolley. The trio once again set off.

888

Still in the infirmary. The requested personnel had arrived, and had been spilt into groups.

"Ok, people our children are missing again, please find them. And remember they are only a few years old they can fit into small places, Check every where. Understood."

A chorus of "Yes Sir" came back and Jack dismissed the assembly.

888

Back outside the office the kids were no longer in sight, but unknown to them a series of tiny inky footsteps would lead anyone who was looking, right to them.

An2: Ok, I know I promised to have this chapter up ages ago, But Real Life got in the way. Sorry. And because I didn't keep my promise, I will also update Oh the ways, Let me count Thee. I hope it makes up for the late posting. As always please R&R. I love them. Thanks to every people who reviews. it makes my day.

Plus anyone who would like to Beta for this story please let me know

THANKS.


	6. Chapter 6

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R

Chapter Six

Three lift trips and two floors later. The O'Neill's and Jackson's found themselves once again on the floor they had started from. They also found their series of footprints.

"Abby, Hunter shoes off" ordered Gracie already trying to take her sandals off.

"What about Kyle and Thomas?" Abby asked while following her sister.

"Their on the trolley they should be ok, come on"

Shoes now off and hided inside a toilet block, trio turned around and headed back into the lift with Thomas and Kyle in tow.

888

"Major, footprints these could lead us to the missing children"

Lt Taylor drew the attention of his CO.

"Very good, let's radio in"

888

Stepping out of the lift the children found themselves on level 28, which was very bare personnel wise as most were upstairs looking for them.

Wandering around but staying out of sight, they found themselves in front the General's office.

"Wonder what's in here" Hunter questioned stepping into the room, closely followed by the rest of the gang.

"Oh a red phone" squealed Abby racing over to said object.

Picking up the receiver and dialing random numbers, and promptly dropping it as someone answered on the other end.

Meanwhile Thomas and Kyle have left their makeshift pram and had found big thick white board markers. And had taking to the walls. Gracie and Hunter joining them. Abby helped to and soon the walls were covered in various colors of marker.

888

It took half an hour and teams on two different floors but it was discovered the footprints basically finished where they started.

Many people were not happy.

"That's it I'm calling in more searchers" Jack announced heading over to the nearest PA system.

"All free personnel please report to the infirmary"

888

Hearing their dad's voice over the PA Gracie and Abby looked at each other.

"He doesn't sound happy does he?"

"No not really"

"They're going to be looking for us soon, we better move if we still want to see Mommy's lab"

Rounding up the toddlers the trio once again set off in search of Sam's lab. The red phone still off the hook.

888

Jack look over the assembled personnel, scientists, techs, and airman. Giving them the same speech he gave the first lot he sent them off too.

888

Another fifteen minutes later, five children stood outside the science labs.

"I don't think this is Mommy's lab." Whispered Abby looking at her sister.

"Yes it is, look at all the stuff in there" Grace answered back walking into the room. Followed by the rest.

The girls and Hunter had been exploring all the cool toys in the rooms when they heard a low buzzing sound start up. Looking back over their shoulders they spotted Thomas and Kyle sitting around a paper shredder stacks of paper with them.

An; Another chapter. Kids still running around creating chaos. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

RED ALERT

By Mackenise Jackson

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: Seasons One to Season Eight but nothing specific.

Summary: The sky is clear and the Stargate inactive, so what could send the SGC into Red Alert.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

An: Ok this a future fic, O'Neill and Carter are married so are Daniel and Janet. Both couples have various numbers of children. Enjoy. Please R&R

Chapter Seven

Going over to find out what Thomas and Kyle were actually doing, the three four old years were shocked.

"Kyle"

"Thomas"

Hunter and Grace yelled to their respective siblings.

"Stop that, we are going to get in trouble" Shouted Abby.

The two toddlers just looked at their older siblings and burst out crying.

"For crying out loud" muttered Gracie, dropping to her knees.

"Shh, Thomas. Mommy and Daddy will find us and then we can't play with all the cool toys."

In the end it took ten minutes to quieted the toddlers down and once that was done they were faced with the problem of all the paper that had been shredded.

"What are we going to do?" question Hunter, looking over at the two girls.

"We need to fix it" Abby stated.

"Ya think?" Gracie questioned, sounding like the O'Neill she was.

Abby just stared at her sister.

"Hey look what I found" piped up Hunter, before a fight could start.

In his hands Hunter held a roll of duct tape.

"We can stick the paper back together" He continued, once he had the girls' attention.

"Good idea" Abby said

"Yeah" Gracie agreed.

Soon the three four year olds found that the duct tape idea wasn't a great idea as they first thought.

They were duct taping the strips of paper to the wall but the duct tape was too big of the job.

"Well this isn't working is it" piped up Grace.

"No it isn't" agreed Hunter

"Ya think" Abby said, looking straight at her sister.

Gracie just stuck her tongue out.

"Well what are we going to do, now questioned Hunter.

There was silence as the three of them thought. It was Abby spotted the superglue.

"We can use that" She said pointing at the glue.

"Yeah, we can spread on the walls and just stick the paper on to it" joined in Gracie, catching on to her sister train of thought.

"Great" added Hunter, going over and grabbing the glue.

Within minutes glue covered the walls and the hands of Hunter, Grace and Abby as they had used their hands to spread the glue.

"It keeps sticking to my hands" moaned Gracie.

"Mine too" added Hunter.

"This was such a bad idea, Abby" Gracie pouted.

"You liked it to start with" Abby shot back.

All three children had bits of paper stuck to their clothes, hands and hair. With very little on the floor.

It wasn't until Thomas and Kyle started crying again did the three older children looked over at their siblings.

The toddlers had some how managed to get to the glue and now had their hands stuck together, the pain caused by trying to separate their hands from each other making them crying.

Gracie and Abby, moved to comfort the younger boys.

Looking up at Hunter who had yet move.

"Hunter what are you doing" questioned Gracie.

"Um.. well" Started Hunter

"Yeah Hunter get down here, Kyle doesn't like me when he's upset" Abby said cutting him off.

"I can't" started Hunter again. "I'm stuck to the wall"

Just then the lights went out.

An: Please R&R and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
